Book Club?
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Elsa and he girls are asked to be part of a book club. But the boys have also been asked. Can Elsa stand being in the club with Jack Frost? Rated T to be safe. May change depending on the books. You pick the books they read. No more the 10 in a series. An Elsa x Jack Frost collection.


The girls were all gathered at the table in the lunch room for a meeting.

"Okay. So this is the plan. We start a book club."

Elsa looked to Anna and Rapunzel then to Moana and Merida.

"Susan. Did you really just say let's start a book club?" Astrid asked.

"Yes. Come on this will be great! All us girls and maybe the guys can join."

"Susan. We love you. But I don't think..." Moana watched Susan's facial expresion. "You already asked them."

"Just Ralph and Maui. I haven't asked the others yet." Susan said.

Well how many will that end up being?" Elsa asked.

"Well..." Susan thought about it. She pulled up some paper and a pen writing the names down.

Girls:

Elsa

Moana

Merida

Anna

Rapunzel

Astrid

Susan

Raily

?

Boys:

Jack Frost

Hiccup

Tadashi

Hiro

Flynn

Kristoff

Maui

Ralph

Miguel

"So you were thinking...18 of us?" Merida asked.

"Yes. But I couldn't think of another girl to do it. Penny is busy so she would have been my last one." Susan said.

"Why add Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Because, him and Hiccup are actually interested in reading." Susan said.

"Really? That's knew news to me." Anna said.

"And where would we even think of meeting?" Moana asked.

"Belle has a special room she and the other princesses use." Susan said.

"You mean the library?" Merida asked.

Moana and Rapunzel both sighed. "The royal room." Rapunzel said.

"It's where all the official princesses go to have this girl talks. And the Princes meet there to." Moana added.

"Yes. So, what do you girls think?" Susan asked.

"Maybe." Rapunzel said.

"I'm with Rapunzel." Anna said.

"Count me in I guess." Astrid spoke.

"What?!" All the other girls shouted.

"Why not. We at least get to see the guys." She said.

"Did you ask Riley?" Merida asked.

"Yes. And she's okay with it." Susan smiled.

"If Riley is then I guess I'm in too." Merida shrugged.

Moana and Elsa sighed. "Count us in too then." Moana said.

Elsa hated this. She had enough of Jack as it was. He was always bugging her every time she did read. It was like she was Wendy and Peter wanted to listen to her read.

"Count us in too." Speaking of the devil himself.

"Jack?!" All the girls shouted.

"Calm down. We did over hear. And a book club sounds good." Hiccup spoke up patting Susan on the back.

"Thanks!" Susan smiled.

"And You can bet we'll get the rest of the guys on board. Especially Miguel." Jack grinned looking to Moana.

"And what of Hiro? Only Tadashi could convince him to join. And he's busy as it is." Elsa crossed her arms.

"You'd be surprised." Jack said.

Elsa hated this.

"Okay. Then we'll all meet this Saturday in the Royals room." Susan said.

"So are we talking about book SERIES or just the single novels?" Astrid asked.

"I mean we can to series of books. As long as there less then 10 books in it. We can't read a series that's like nearly 18 books." Susan said.

"Can I join?" Asked a voice.

Moana turned around to see Vanellope von Schweetz.

"Vanellope. What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"I was coming here to get Moana for the movie tonight. And Jack, North is calling for you. Again." She spoke.

"You want to join the book club?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. I want to learn. And reading will help. Besides, I'm left out of almost everything you all do!"

It was true.

"Okay then. That gives up 18! We're doing this!" Susan was excited.

Elsa on the other hand, wasn't.

She would have to sit in a room with Jack.

"This will be fun. Right Snow Queen?" Jack asked her.

Elsa glared at him. "We shall see about that. Frost bite." She snapped.

**Okay. So, what book(s) Shall the gang read first?**

**You all pick the books they should read.**

**No more then 10 books in a series.**

**Let's see how many ships there going to be in this little club.**

**Jack And Elsa Forever!**


End file.
